The original objective of this project, to demonstrate a model surveillance and follow-up system for postmenopausal women taking hormones, has been revised as the environment surrounding the use of estrogen replacement therapy has changed. The objectives now are to ascertain what physicians in the Denver metropolitan area believe to be good clinical practice regarding estrogen replacement therapy and to identify the influence of various sources of information on their practices. A study of prescription patterns in the Denver metropolitan area has been completed to ascertain the percentage of estrogen prescriptions written by the various medical specialties. Those proportions will be used to develop the representative sample of physicians in the Denver metropolitan area to be interviewed. The first round of these interviews are expected to be completed by September 1981. An annotated bibliography is also in preparation for distribution to the physicians who will be interviewed. The final year of the project will involve completion of the interviews and data compilation and analysis. We expect to be able to identify the range of practice in the Denver metropolitan area regarding the use of estrogen replacement therapy and factors influencing its use.